


Cassie is red & Evlynn are blue

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Daughter Cassandra, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gal Pal Bonding, Gen, Humour, Parental Evlynn, Post-Episode: s03e08 And the Eternal Question, episode tag: 3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Flynn has a little gift for Cassandra that only leaves her more excited for the outing she has planned. While Eve as usual is playing Mama Baird, Flynn finds out what it means to be Team Dad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Sanzochan for the idea of the potion which is what got me thinking about this whole storyline. Then I had to just sit back and be quiet while Evlynn got all parental.

"Cassandra," Flynn knocked on the door of the bedroom she was staying in at his and Eve's apartment. They'd suggested she stay with them while she recovered, and one of them tended to stay with her while the other went to work with the boys. This occasionally meant that said boys came over and didn't leave, hanging out all day and camping out on the couches at night. Even Jenkins was a regular visitor. Of course it was about three weeks in when Flynn asked if bar Cassandra, he could kick the others out because he and Eve hadn't had alone time in so long. This had been followed by a frown and a firm, "no," because yes she missed time with Flynn, but for those few weeks Eve's family were all in one place and safe.

"You can come in," Cassandra's small voice replied. Flynn stepped into the guest room, Eve staying behind and leaning against the door frame.

"Hey, you look really pretty," Flynn commented upon seeing Cassandra in her floral dress.

"Thanks," she smiled, brushing back her hair nervously.

A look of panic suddenly spread across Flynn's face. "I mean, not that you don't always look pretty," he suddenly corrected himself. "You do, it's just today you look extra pretty, not that I'm looking like _that_ , I don't mean you're not... _lookable_  it's just-"

"Focusing Librarian," Eve aided him. "I'm sure Cassandra knows what you mean."

"What?" he looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend, mind clearing. "Oh! Right, yes. Sorry." As Eve shook her head and Cassandra giggled to herself, Flynn took out a small vial from the pocket of his blazer, it was brown like an old-fashioned medicine bottle and had a cork top. "This is for you," he held it out to the redhead.

"What is it?" she inquired, taking the bottle and bringing it closer for inspection, narrowing her stunning blue eyes as she squinted at the item.

"It's uh, it's to help your hair grow back."

"My hair? They told me at the hospital that it would take a while and that I could use certain oils if I wanted but to be careful of some of the ingredients, do you know what's in it?" she asked as she carefully pulled off the topper and sniffed at the liquid inside the bottle.

"Um I do yeah...'cause I made it," he revealed.

"Really? That's cool. I should still probably check the ingredients against the list of potential irritants they gave me though," she continued.

Flynn turned back to Eve for assistance. She smiled and gave him an encouraging nod. This had been his idea, Cassandra needed to hear it from him. "Cassandra, I don't think you need to worry about how you'll react to it, I'm pretty confident about it. But you should know it will work a little faster than normal medicines and natural healing products might."

The recovering Librarian frowned at him, intrigued. "Normal medicines? What do you mean?"

"This is more of a  _super_ natural healing product," he confessed.

"It's magic?" she blinked.

"Kinda."

"This is a magic potion to help my hair grow back?"

"Yeah, and it won't just help it grow back day by day, one swig of that and your hair will be back to normal in a minute or so," he explained.

Cassie nodded slowly as she took in the information, then tilted her head and looked past Flynn at Eve. "And you're okay with this?" she asked the blonde.

"I am," Eve gave a small nod. "We want you to be better and feeling like yourself, and if this is going to help then I am more than okay with that."

Cassandra gave the other woman a small smile then turned her attention back to Flynn. "So how does this work? I just massage it into my scalp?"

"Nope," he gave one firm shake of his head. "Swig it. Knock it back. Down i-"

"I think she gets it," came Eve's voice from the doorway.

Biting back another chuckle Cassandra asked, "What does it taste like?" Jenkins had given them enough ghastly concoctions that she was now mindful.

"Anything you like," he answered. When she gave him a perplexed frown he added to his brief reply. "I added a little something so it didn't taste bad. The flavour is based on whatever tastes the drinker favours. I used to add it to cough medicine," he confessed.

Hearing this, a thought suddenly clicked in Eve's mind. "When I had flu and you gave me that cough syrup, I swore to you it tasted like Blue Moon and you said my taste buds were probably screwed up and that I should stop thinking about beer!"

"I might have lied," Flynn admitted bluntly. Quickly turning back to Cassandra and ignoring the piercing glare Eve was sending his way he added, "Drink up."

 

Taking a deep breath Cassandra twisted and tugged at the cork, releasing it with a small _pop!_  She lifted the bottle to her nose she sniffed at the liquid swirling around inside it, closing her eyes as she let the scent hit her. Waves of peppermint drifted into her nostrils as stripes of red and white floated about in her mind. A soft smile graced her face and when she met Flynn's gaze once more she simply said, "23." Her fellow Librarian furrowed his brows with curiosity. "It's red and white. Candy cane."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding.

Bringing the bottle to her lips she almost took a sip but then suddenly halted. "I feel like we should toast this," she explained.

"Oh um sure," Flynn supposed.

"Ooh! Ezekiel bought me some candy the other day, there are some of those fizzy liquid things that make your tongue change colour! You guys can have candy and I'll have the candy cane!" She peered over at Eve. "You'll have the candy right?"

Eve thought for a second then shook her head and let out a small laugh. "Sure." The things she did for her Librarians.

Cassandra rushed to her bedside table, pressing a thumb down on the open bottle she was holding to prevent spillage and rummaged through swarms of chocolate and packets of gummy bears before pulling out two small brightly labelled bottles.

"How much candy did Ezekiel bring exactly?" queried Eve who'd taken a curious glance at the mounds of candy hidden away.

"Not that much," Cassandra lied. She strolled back to Flynn who had been joined by Eve and presented the bottles to them.

"Ooh," Flynn wiggled his fingers as he perused each bottle, carefully deciding which flavour he wanted before opting for the cobalt blue raspberry leaving Eve with the crimson  _Bud-Blasting Cherr_ _y_ _!_   Both unscrewed the tops then raised the bottles in the air, Cassandra following suit.

"To...Red," Eve announced, feeling the term was doubly appropriate. Flynn repeated her toast, tapping his 'drink' lightly against that of both girls while Cassandra smiled brightly. Eve also gently knocked her bottle against Cassandra's, adding, "Bottoms up!"

 

All three gulped back the contents of their bottles, Cassandra's small hum of delight barely audible over Flynn and Eve's spluttering.

"God that tastes like chemicals," Eve coughed, scrunching up her face in disgust.

Flynn licked his lips before smacking them together. "Well that was delightful!" he expressed cheerfully.

"You just had a coughing fit," his Guardian reminded him.

"Yeah but I had blue flavour," he replied in explanation. "You know that's my favourite."

"And the fizzing acid that hit the back of your throat did nothing to offend you?"

"Blue flavour," he simply repeated.

Their bickering meant the trio did not notice that the small stubbed strands of auburn that had slowly been returning to the patch of Cassandra's head that had been shaved had flourished into full bouncing locks. In fact, Cassandra herself only realised when a wisp of it fell down into her face and for the first time in weeks she had to brush it back, brows crossing in brief irritation. It took a second before her eyes widened and she ran to the dressing table, sliding on to the small stool before it and peering desperately into the mirror. Her sudden movement caught the attention of Eve and Flynn and the pair fell silent, their gaze following her.

"It worked," she whispered, staring at herself, awestruck. Raising a hand to her head she ran her fingers over the formerly bare spot, letting her fingers twirl in the soft strands. Before either half of the observing couple could speak she flew over to Flynn, throwing her arms around him with such force he almost toppled over.

"Whoa," he chuckled, one arm immediately slipping around her waist, palm flat against the small of her back, steadying them both while the other slowly drew upwards to return the hug.

"Thank you," she whispered, a tear trickling down one pink cheek.

Eve looked on, her own eyes beginning to water. It had taken her a while, but this is what she'd realised she wanted in her life. Poking his head past the wave of copper curls that had engulfed him, Flynn caught Eve's eye. Through her emotion she smiled and mouthed, "I love you." He returned the warm expression, cheeks dimpling as his gaze lingered on the blonde. Flynn had been alone for so long and he'd gotten used to it, comfortable even, but this he liked much better.

Pulling back from the redhead he touched his hand to her cheek, much like he had the first time she'd given him a crashing hug, and wiped away her tears. "You okay?" he asked with an encouraging smile. She nodded with a quiet sniff before Flynn continued, his tone a little more serious. "Cassandra, you have to promise us something okay?"

"What?" She stared up at him, eyes still wonderfully blue despite being puffy and still lined with tears.

"You don't keep stuff like this a secret from us," he glanced at Eve as he spoke. "You have any follow up appointments or tests, even if it's just a blood test, you tell us. Okay?"

She nodded again and mumbled a quiet, "okay." She stepped back a little and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Thank you, both of you, for everything. No one's ever taken care of me the way you guys have these last few weeks, not even my parents..." She trailed off, dropping her head  as she tried to ignore the painful memories of her late teen years.

"You don't ever have to thank us for that Red," Eve chipped in, earning the girl's attention. "That's what real family does. Come here." She tilted her head slightly, motioning for Cassandra to edge closer, drawing her in for a hug when she did. Momentarily flashing back to that night in the hospital where they'd had an agonising wait to learn if their 'Math Girl' would ever join them on a mission again, Eve squeezed her tight, almost wishing that her arms could act as permanent protective barriers.

 

"I'm okay," Cassandra assured Eve once she'd finally been released from the Guardian's grip.

Eve smiled but then put on her stern Guardian expression. "But Red, you know none of this means we're letting you back out in the field tomorrow."

Sensing an opportunity Cassandra nodded obediently before smiling pleadingly and asking, "But it does mean you're going to let up on the babysitting?"

"We're not babysitting, we're taking care of you," insisted Eve.

"I know and like I said I'm really grateful for everything, I am, it's just..."

"You feel like you're in prison?" Flynn completed the sentence she found too awkward to finish.

"Flynn!" Eve scolded, forehead bearing a frown.

"What? I'm just saying," he muttered. "She needed the 24/7 thing when she first got home but she's doing well. We can at least give the girl _some_  breathing space. You hate it when you're sick and stuck here."

Eve briefly glared at him then muttered, "I don't get sick," despite her earlier remark that suggested she'd been sick at least once in her life.

"Sure you don't," he countered sarcastically.

"Please Eve," Cassandra spoke in a small voice. She was giving her those twinkling Bambi eyes, and Flynn wasn't helping, mirroring the look and throwing in his big dorky grin.

 

"Fine," she relented. "We'll back off a bit. But you have to check in with us if you're alone."

"Deal." The redhead took a relieved sigh, beaming at Flynn as though he'd been her partner in a crime they'd successfully executed. "Soo does that mean I can go out today?" The way Eve stared at her in response told Cassandra that the blonde had suddenly realised the timing of her earlier request had not been coincidental. "Pleeeease," she asked, putting on the sweetest smile she could. "I won't be long, I'll keep you updated, whatever you want."

Before Eve could reply, Flynn asked, "How do you feel today?"

"Better," Cassie answered truthfully. "More like me." Though she was talking to Flynn her gaze kept flickering back to Eve as though she knew the woman would have the final say.

"She does look it," Flynn directed Eve, knowing she would take more convincing. He couldn't help but side with Cassandra. Librarians weren't meant to stay cooped up inside, despite the stereotype. And he really did think Cassandra had been doing well. He relayed this information to Eve who was still silent and probably thinking about all the things that could go wrong if she let Cassandra out of their sight. He reached out and touched her arm, speaking softly as he said, "She'll be okay."

As it always did, Flynn's touch relieved her, his sincere gaze sending her silent reassurances. Looking back to Cassandra she released a small sigh. "Okay," she finally said, giving a small shrug. "But I'm giving you a curfew."

"That's fine," the mathematician accepted. "I'll stick to it." Leaping forward she pulled the Guardian in for another hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" Eve returned the hug, letting herself smile at the girl's joy.

"You're welcome," she replied, defeat settling graciously inside her.

When Eve was finally released, she and Flynn turned to leave the room.

"Um Eve," Cassandra called out before they reached the doorway.

Eve spun back around. "Yeah?"

"Since I have my hair back and all, could you do a braid in it? You're really good at them," she asked in a small voice. "I try but my fingers get all stuck and then I get mad."

Chuckling, Eve smiled as she said, "Of course I will." She strode back over to Cassandra, following when the redhead seated herself on the small stool that stood in front of the desk.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Flynn smiled at the pair before exiting the room.

* * *

Cassandra fell silent as Eve began to fiddle with her hair, trying to decide which style best suited her and still allowed her to show off her luscious locks. She settled on a side braid that would begin at the top of Cassandra's head and slowly trickle down to become the focus point of the side her hair was mostly parted on, letting her short fringe hang delicately on display. In the time it took Eve to make the decision and begin separating the chosen strands of hair, Cassandra found the courage to raise a topic that she and Eve had never really talked about.

"So you and Flynn," she began, nervously picking at the nails she'd so carefully painted. "You guys are the real thing right?"

Eve gave a small smile as she caught the redhead's eye in the mirror. "I hope so. It feels like it." Somewhat hesitantly she added, "I want it to be."

Cassandra couldn't help but smile back. When Eve talked about Flynn she took on an almost faraway look, one she never displayed at work. It was as though she brightened up from the inside, her eyes sparkled and her dimples revealed themselves to the world. She was happy. Not that she wasn't happy in other aspects of her life, but it was obvious, Flynn made her a different kind of happy, in a way that no one else could.

"We want it to be too," she replied encouragingly.

"Thanks," the Guardian returned, carefully weaving the new strands of hair in with the old.

"How did you know with Flynn?"

"Know what?"

"That you liked him, _liked_ him liked him," she clarified.

"Oh," Eve's brows furrowed as she flipped through her memories. "I'm not sure. Maybe when we danced together."

"When was that?"

"Buckingham Palace."

"You guys danced together at Buckingham Palace?" She began to turn around to look at Eve, her face clouded with dismay. "I didn't get to see that."

Eve in turn quickly grabbed the woman's head and gently forced it back around to face the mirror. "Eyes ahead Red," she scalded before adding, "Don't worry, no one did." Cassandra still pouting, Eve continued. "I guess I knew there was...something, when we got to Munich. I mean I didn't know if I _liked_  him, liked him at that moment but my perspective of him changed and well then everything changed."

"How so?"

"Well we we're talking, right before we found the henge." Cassandra noticed that Eve grinned to herself at that point. "We realised we had more in common than we thought, but more than that we realised we _understood_  each other. I guess ever since then, I've never really felt alone."

"Awww." Through the mirror Cassandra stared up at Eve as though she was a girl in one of the sappy romance movies she loved so much.

"Yeah yeah it's all sweetness and sunshine," Eve remarked as she noted the girl's expression, sarcasm thick on her tongue. "So tell me, why are we talking about this?"

Cassandra's face fell and her cheeks became tinted with rose. "Oh um, no reason. I just thought we'd never really talked about it."

"Oh," Eve nodded, feigning acceptance of the answer. "So it's got nothing to do with Estrella?" Eve had to bite back a laugh at the way Cassandra's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing violently at the same the rest of her face paled.

"What?" Cassandra tried to force a bemused smile.

"It's okay Red, I know," Eve replied in reassurance.

"Know what? There's nothing to know. I don't know what you're talking about," she tried to protest, swallowing a gulp.

Seeing that the panic on her friend's face wasn't fading, Eve simply nodded and replied, "Okay." She'd tell her when she was ready.

As Eve relented and simply continued to style her hair, Cassandra peered back down at her nails, the pounding in her heart being replaced by guilt. She wanted to tell Eve, she really did. Wanted to talk to her about it, like the girls in the movies always did but she just didn't know how. She'd never really had the opportunity in high school, all ever she had were project partners and even then her parents limited their time together lest they limit her time on her other subjects.

In response to her movement Eve placed a finger under Cassandra's chin and lifted her head back up. Cassandra gave her an apologetic smile and catching her eye asked in a quiet voice, "How did you know?"

"The boys told me," Eve revealed. 

Cassandra's brows furrowed above her now narrowed eyes. "Ugh I'm gonna kill them!" she snapped.

"Please don't, they come in handy now and again," Eve pleaded flatly. "Technically I guess they didn't _tell_  me, they kind of gave me a hint. They don't know themselves, I don't think."

"Wait," Cassandra shook her head slightly in confusion. "Then how..?"

"They told me about her, about the mission you guys were on right before...you know, with the hospital," Eve mumbled the latter part of the sentence, not wanting to return to the painful topic. Leaning in a little she grinned and whispered, "You're not the only one that can do math." 

Cassandra could only chuckle in response, wincing as she brought a hand up to cover her face. "So you've known this whole time?" she giggled.

"Yup!"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you didn't! I didn't know if you'd want me to know."

"Of course I'd want you to know. You're the first proper gal pal I've had," confessed the redhead.

Eve felt a stab of pain at this revelation. She knew Cassandra hadn't been given a proper teenage life, even before she was diagnosed. She knew that if she ever had the misfortune of meeting the infamous Mr and Mrs Cillian someone would have to hold her back.

"So what do I do?" Cassandra asked, pulling Eve from her thoughts.

"About?" 

"Estrella."

"Is that where you're going today?" Eve inquired. Cassandra nodded meekly. "Well...what do you want from it all?"

For a moment Cassandra merely blinked at the unexpected question. "Something?"

"Cassandra," Eve practically chided.

"Well I don't really know how to do this stuff," she defended herself. "And you guys make it look so easy."

"Trust me, easy is not what it is," Eve informed her. "But it's not supposed to be." Baird, finally satisfied with the quality of the braid set it neatly amongst Cassandra's flowing locks then perched herself on the desk. "Okay, what happened when you met? What made you like her?"

"Um...I dunno, she got me. We talked and it was like for the first time someone understood everything." A small smile crept onto her face, though she was too distracted by her memories to notice. Eve however didn't miss it. 

"Okay, so go there and talk. I'm sure you guys have lots of stories, both your lives have changed a lot in the last couple of months. Her mom died right?"

"Yeah, and her brother. Her brother killed her mom and then she killed her brother," Cassandra explained, unfazed. 

"Are you sure this is what you wanna get yourself into?" Eve quipped, raising an eyebrow. 

"Your boyfriend killed Dracula," she reminded the blonde. 

"Point taken," Eve nodded. "Just...be careful. Just so that I can sleep at night."

"I promise," Cassandra chuckled softly. Finally taking a proper look at her hair, she smiled as she ran her fingers through it. Flynn's potion had worked, well, like magic. "Thank you." She glanced up at Eve and the gratitude shone through the sapphire of her eyes. 

"No problem Red," Eve insisted. Her eyes suddenly widened and she exclaimed, "Ooh! Wait! You need one thing!" She leapt up and began rummaging in one of the drawers of the desk. "Aha!" she cried victoriously before spinning around and holding out a small cherry red pot, a broad smile on her face.

Cassandra simply followed her suddenly frenzied moments then frowned at the item she was holding. "What's that?"

"It's the lip balm I was wearing when I first kissed Flynn," she announced. "Put it on."

"I wouldn't you have pegged you for a sentimentalist who apparently also believes in good luck charms," Cassandra marvelled. 

"I might not show it all the time but I do care about things, and also my boyfriend killed Dracula so who am I to scoff at luck," she repeated Cassandra's earlier comment.

"I've never heard you call him that before," her grin grew wider as the blonde blushed slightly. 

"Yeah and you're never going to again," she jeered playfully. "Now come on, put a bit on."

Pulling off the lid, Cassandra slid her index finger over the glossy red balm until the tip was sufficiently covered.  "So how come this is in here and not with your make up?" she mumbled, spreading the product carefully over her lips, letting it smooth and tint them a slightly deeper shade of red than they already were.

"Oh um because Flynn likes to have soft lips - he claims it's for my benefit - and so mostly he just shares my stuff, but this one I don't want him to use. I don't use it all that much either. It's...it's too special," she admitted, her voice quieter than usual. 

"Because you're cute and sentimental?" Cassandra couldn't help but tease the Guardian. "Because you treasure what was on your lips the first time they touched Flynn's," she added dramatically. 

"Okay you're ready, time to go," Eve announced, gently pushing the younger girl off her seat. 

 

There was a knock on the door at that moment and once Cassandra through a fit of giggles invited him in, Flynn poked his head round the door. "You guys aren't having all the fun without me are you? What am I missing?" He was always nervous when the girls were left alone. He didn't know what they talked about and though he tried not to be egotistic, he always thought it might be about him.

"Cassandra was just leaving," Eve said pointedly as the girl continued to laugh, both of them heading towards Flynn. 

"Oh," he accepted, holding the door open as they both left the room. "So where you going Cassandra?" 

"Um, just out. To see a friend," she blushed, nervously brushing her hair behind her ear. 

"Oh?" Flynn watched as she picked up her bag which lay by the side of the couch, removed her phone from it and quickly tapped out a message before returning it to the little tan satchel which was now swinging at her hip. "Which friend? Anyone we know?" he inquired, unaware that his attempt at a casual conversation was leaving the girl's cheeks as red as her hair. 

"Yeah Cassie," Eve peered over Flynn's shoulder bearing a large grin. "Which friend?" 

Cassandra finally turned back to face them, giving Eve a small glare; she was obviously revelling in the fact that the tables had turned and she was now the one able to tease her friend. 

"It's no one you've ever met," she directed at Flynn, giving a small shrug. 

The smug grin on Eve's face however didn't go unnoticed by Flynn and as he looked between both women, analysing the expressions they were sending each other's way, a thought stuck him, one that made him feel suddenly protective. "Who are you meeting?" he asked again, this time with a little more suspicion. 

"No one," Cassandra insisted. "Just a friend."

"Are you sure?" He drew this question out slowly, eyes narrowing as his gaze continued to flick between both women. 

Cassandra merely nodded, letting out a small, "Mmhmm."

Unconvinced, he turned to Eve who was still wearing the hint of a grin. "Where is she going? Do you know where she's going? Why do you know? Why won't you both tell me? You're being weird." A frown etched itself onto his forehead as he rambled. 

"Like she said, she's going to see a friend," Eve simply replied, leaving half his questions unanswered. _Girl code was girl code after all_. 

He eyed his girlfriend suspiciously. "Is this person _just_ a friend? Why do I feel like they're not?" Eve simply offered a nonchalant shrug. "

"Oookay, so I'm gonna be going now." Cassandra had taken advantage of the fact that the pair's eyes weren't on her and backed towards the door. 

"No!" Flynn voiced, snapping his head back around. "No no no. We haven't finished talking young lady!" he called out to the redhead who'd unlocked the door and was trying to dash off. 

"Be back by 10!" Eve called out over his shoulder. "You'll need to take your meds!"

"9!" Flynn corrected. 

"Flynn," Eve frowned at him.

"Fine. Eight-thirty!" he shouted out, though the door was now shut and she was long gone.

"Flynn!" Eve repeated, laying a small smack on his arm. 

"What?!" he peered back at her. "You're the one just letting her go when we don't know who she's meeting."

"Actually I do know," the blonde admitted. "But I don't _know them_ know them, I've just heard about them."

"So you don't know? You just know _of_  them," he clarified in a somewhat accusing tone. 

"Yes."

"Eve!" he exclaimed.

"Flynn," she mimicked his voice. "What is your deal? Five minutes ago you were all, 'let her out, she's okay now.' Now you're expecting her home before nightfall?"

"Well...maybe I was wrong," he muttered quietly, avoiding her gaze. "Maybe she's not ready to go out yet."

Eve had to stop her jaw from falling open. Flynn Carsen admitting he was wrong about something? "Wow!" she marvelled. "You're really worried about her aren't you?" Flynn said nothing, choosing instead to stare at the floor and pick at his nails. "You were absolutely on board with her going out until you found out she was seeing someone who's more than a friend. That's what this is about isn't it?" she guessed, her voice softer now, laced with admiration. Flynn mumbled something and shrugged. With a soft smile that showed off her dimples, Eve hooked a finger under his chin and tipped his head up, imploring him to look at her. Sliding her arms around his shoulders she said quietly, "I think it's really sweet that you're so protective of her."

Flynn's eyes widened slightly as though someone else saying it to him made it the truth. "I just...I don't like the thought of her being out there with someone that could hurt her. She's been through so much already, what if she can't handle a broken heart?"

"Well I think its early days for that. I know she gets excited about ponies and candy and every holiday there is, but I think we forget sometimes that she's not a little girl. She can take care of herself, she has done for a while," she attempted to comfort him. "You were right earlier, we can't keep her locked in a tower, and believe me I would love to do that, to all of you sometimes. She's just got her life back, we have to let her live it." Flynn nodded in acceptance of the fact. "If she needs us she knows where we are."

"I guess you're right," he begrudgingly agreed. "I don't know where this...feeling has come from though."

"The worrying, sudden anxiety, wanting to know everyone in her contact list, wanting to pull her back from the door and stop her from ever leaving your sight ever again?" 

"Yeah what is that?"

"That's me three years ago," she informed him with a small grin. "Weird right? Sneaks up on you." 

"Completely," he admitted. "Does it go away?"

"No," she answered honestly. "It does _lessen_  with time."

"How have you managed to do this for so long?" he asked, bewildered. Cassandra had only been gone for two minutes and his fretting was overwhelming him.

"Oh because I'm amazing," she replied playfully.

"I definitely second that." He nodded heartily, his hands resting on her hips. "Eve, did I call her young lady?"

"'Fraid so," she told him truthfully, making him wince. "Welcome to the club Librarian." Flynn took a deep breath then let out a sigh. "Hey, look at it this way, we finally have the place to ourselves for a while."

He considered this for a moment and as his frown cleared he said, "I guess we do." 

"So what do you wanna do?" 

"Well," he drew out, his hands moving up to slip around her waist, "if she's going out to have fun, I don't see why we can't too."

"Oh yeah," Eve's brows lifted as she feigned surprise. "What do you have in mind Librarian?" She'd barely gotten the words out before Flynn's lips crashed onto hers. It took her a second to melt into him, lips curling into a smile as she felt him begin to gently push her back towards their room, his mouth never leaving hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
